broad_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar
"The winds of change... how I loathe them." -Edgar Design Edgar is a five and a half foot tall raven areomancer. He has complete mastery over the wind and sky, and commands it to do his will. He is very intelligent, however he's not physically strong, and as such is overpowered when surprised. Backstory Edgar lived on the world Evergloom with his mate Lute inside of a large tree house. However one day the winds began to blow slow and sour, Edgar realized it was a sign of the dreaded Zeaphyr returning from death once more. He and Lute set out to defeat him and save their world from the tyrant, however Zeaphyr was prepared and overpowered the duo. It was then The Alchemist stepped in and offered to assist, agreeing, they distracted Zeaphyr while he began solidifying him into a large ice crystal. Once he had solidified Cat drove The Star Piercer through Zeaphyr, shattering him for good. Afterwords, Edgar and Lute decided to go with The Alchemist so they could explore the multiverse and discover new magics. During The Mage's Duel, Edgar and Lute teamed up to prove their strength, and emerged victorious as the new champions. Their reward however was a bit unwelcome. It was a cursed anklet that latched itself upon Edgar, giving him bad dreams of a dead future. He sees them and believes that they are a foresight, and he shall be the last living creature in existence. This has caused him to fall into a depression. Fed up with starring at it, he enchanted it with a perception filter making it invisible to all except himself, and those who are touching it. Project Horizon During this story, he was spending most of his time in the Library trying to find a way to remove the anklet from himself to no avail. Eventually he decided to take a break from studying and clear his head in the courtyard, where Lute, quite literally, ran into him. Edgar noticed something odd, Lute was wearing a diaper. He asks, and Lute confesses his enjoyment of wearing them. At first Edgar brushes it off as a joke, but then realizes it's the truth, and accepts Lute, thinking it makes him cuter. During the final battle, Edgar is keeping the civilians of ABCove inside of a large magic shield to protect them from DaVoice. Relationships Lute "I think it makes you look- Cute." -Edgar. Edgar and Lute are married, and have a strong loving relationship. Edgar is terrified his curse will cause him to loose Lute some day, and as such is searching for a cure. In the mean time he refuses to loose him, and will do anything to make Lute happy. The Mist Family Edgar considers himself not to be part of the Family, but akin to an 'uncle'. He knows not to anger Cat, though he doesn't particularly enjoy diapers himself. Cat accepts this and agrees he doesn't have to wear them. He has great respect for Syrus though he can get pretty mad at him quickly, since Syrus tends to keep secrets from everyone. Trivia * Tends to give Lute pet names such as 'Crinklebum'. * Wets the bed due to nightmares. * Is the only one who eats meat. (Fish). Category:Characters